<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated by pennyq22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629674">Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyq22/pseuds/pennyq22'>pennyq22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whole Family AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Stalking, rachel's being stalked by targent moles, whole family au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyq22/pseuds/pennyq22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel could feel eyes on her as she stood in front of the candy stall with Theodore and Hershel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Bronev &amp; Rachel Bronev, Rachel Bronev &amp; Swift, Rachel Bronev &amp; Theodore Bronev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whole Family AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were being followed.</p><p>Rachel could feel eyes on her as she stood in front of the candy stall with Theodore and Hershel, the former excitedly pointing at the candied apples while the latter was staring at some chocolate-covered nuts. The merchant, a sweet old lady that Rachel had stopped to talk to every now and again, was leaning over the counter of the stall to help Theodore figure out the different flavors.</p><p>Uncertainty prickled up Rachel’s spine. She looked over her shoulder, eyes sweeping over the groups of people in the marketplace. One particular group stood out to her -- they were standing at the corner of the block in a small circle, looking over every now and again towards her.</p><p>She looked away.</p><p>“Have you boys decided on your treats?” She asked, carefully keeping her voice even. Theodore tapped on the plastic container that held some caramel apples.</p><p>“Can I -- Can I have some caramel apples, mommy?” Rachel nodded at the merchant, then looked at Hershel.</p><p>“What about you?” Hershel picked up a tiny plastic bag full of the chocolate nuts he was eyeing earlier, standing on his tiptoes to place it on the counter. Rachel unclipped her purse as the woman punched the prices into a calculator. She looked over at the group she noticed earlier.</p><p>She blinked. They had gotten closer. She fumbled with the bills and change, counting and counting again and nearly dropping some coins on the ground. Hershel looked up at her.</p><p>“Momma?” She looked down at him. He grabbed the edge of her coat with a hand. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Rachel nodded. “Yes -- yes, I’m fine.” She placed a few folded bills onto the counter. “Might be something in the air, is all -- here you go, Theodore.” She handed him his caramel apple -- the woman had cut it up into slices for him, she noticed. He picked up a slice glazed with caramel and munched on it happily. Hershel grabbed his own treat, though he didn’t open it. He’d probably save it, take a little at a time. She urged them along after she got her change, waving goodbye to the merchant.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder quickly as she left. They had started to move with her.</p><p>“Mommy -- Mommy!”</p><p>“Finish chewing before you speak, Theo.” The toddler was pointing at a toy stand. Rachel had an idea. Maybe they weren’t really following her. She had to make sure. “Do you wanna look at the toys?”</p><p>“Mm!” Hershel looked up at her as Theodore raced ahead of them.</p><p>“Momma, you’re not sick.” She ruffled his hair, then grabbed his hand. “You’re not! Something’s wrong --”</p><p>“Sh.” Rachel stepped up to the stand. Theodore was running his hand over a teddy bear, eyes wide. “Hershel, remember the people that came to our house?” Hershel blinked up at her. “I think some of them are here.” He gripped onto her hand tighter. She leaned down and picked him up. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you and your brother safe. Okay?”</p><p>“...Okay.”</p><p>“Momma!”</p><p>“Oh, Theodore, you already have so many teddy bears at home.” Theodore frowned. “Are there any other toys that catch your eye?” She moved a little bit. “What about you, Hershel?”</p><p>“I like the robots you build.” Rachel smiled.</p><p>“But is there anything else that looks interesting?” She looked behind her again. They were even closer. “We can always come back after we look around some more.”</p><p>“No….” They needed to get somewhere safe. Somewhere indoors. Rachel looked around for a moment, then nudged Theodore.</p><p>“How about we sit down in that cafe for a little bit? We can see if they have your favorite drink.” Theodore tilted his head. Rachel looked at his hands. “...And we can wash your hands. You’ve made a mess of your hands!” She nudged him along, and they ducked into the cafe.</p><p>A ringing bell above the door announced their arrival. They sat down at an empty table, and Rachel set Hershel down before rummaging in her purse before pulling out a little package of wet wipes. She pulled Theodore close, and began to wipe away the leftover caramel on his hands. He flexed his hands every now and again.</p><p>“Momma,” Hershel said, voice nearly whining. Rachel slid into her seat, hoisting Theodore up on her lap. She looked out the window once she saw Hershel’s worried expression.</p><p>Her breath caught. They were right outside. She looked away, pulling a menu from the side of the table and looking it over.</p><p>“They have juice,” she said, voice tight. “What do you think, Theodore? Hershel, what do you want?”</p><p>“Do they have that sweet tea?” Hershel leaned over the table. “The one with the berries?”</p><p>“Oasis Berry?” Hershel nodded, eyes flitting to look out the window every now and again. “I think they do -- yes -- sit down, please.” He plopped back down in his seat. “Do you want milk, Theodore --”</p><p>“‘Scuse me.” Rachel turned her head just as she saw Hershel’s eyes widen.</p><p>A man stood at their table, giving a weak smile. Scars littered his thin frame, wrapping around his arms and disappearing into the short sleeved shirt he was wearing. One scar in particular stretched across his nose, from cheekbone to cheekbone.</p><p>Hershel had gone pale. Theodore was staring at him. Rachel was… she was going to be honest. She was panicking. The man’s eyes were gentle, and he motioned to an empty seat at the table.</p><p>“Mind if I sit?”</p><p>“I-I….” She couldn’t breathe. He seemed to notice.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” He pulled the seat away from the group, sitting at the end of the table. “I just wanted to talk.”</p><p>“About what?” He motioned for a waitress to come over.</p><p>“Black coffee, please.” He looked at Rachel, waiting. She blinked a few times.</p><p>“I… er… an oasis berry, an Earl Grey, and….” She looked down at Theodore. “Milk or juice, sweetheart?” Theodore hid his face in her shoulder.</p><p>“...Chocolate milk?” He mumbled.</p><p>“A chocolate milk, please.” The waitress nodded, then walked away. The man folded his hands on top of the table.</p><p>“I don’t intend staying long, Rachel.” Panic settled in Rachel’s stomach. She swallowed.</p><p>“A-And you are?”</p><p>“Ah.” He tilted his head. “Right. Johnathan.”</p><p>“I… uh…?” He seemed okay. The waitress was back, placing a mug in front of Johnathan and pouring him coffee from a pot. He looked up, smiled, and nodded. “And… what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>“Hm.” He looked out the window, hand curling around the mug. “Looks to me like you’re in… quite the predicament, as it were.”</p><p>“...Yes.” She ran a hand through Theodore’s hair. “We are.”</p><p>Johnathan blew on his coffee before he took a sip. He set the mug back down carefully. “I think I can help you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Another sip. The other drinks came. Theodore began slurping his down. Hershel took a tiny sip of his. Johnathan leaned forward a little bit.</p><p>“It’s… complicated, but I promise I’m not here to take you.” He looked at Hershel, then Theodore. “That wouldn’t be fair. For any of you.”</p><p>“Do you work for…?”</p><p>“Yes and no. Like I said, it’s complicated.” He took a big gulp of his coffee. “I’m here to offer you help. You just have to trust me.”</p><p>“I… okay.”</p><p>“Momma --”</p><p>“Sh, Hershel. It’s okay.” Hershel bit his lip. She looked back at Johnathan. “What do I need to do?”</p><p>“Just meet me back here. Tonight.” He stood, taking a last swig of his drink. “I’ll get the others off your back. Enjoy the rest of your day, okay?”</p><p>“...Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[comes back from the dead, fumbles with a couple fics, spills them here before retreating back to my corner]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>